Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 147
"Conquering the Past, Part 2", known as "Fated Showdown! Cyber Style VS Gem Beasts" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 8, 2007 and in the US on June 7, 2008. Summary Jaden Yuki continues his Duel with Guardian Baou as Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Tania and Ojama Yellow watch on. Jaden is still unable to activate "Polymerization" due to his memories of his time as The Supreme King. Bastion tells him he must activate it, for he can't survive otherwise. He mentions he knows the identity of their true enemy. Intent on revenge towards that person, but still unable to fuse, Jaden comes up with an alternate strategy to win, utilizing "Revoke Fusion". As Baou fades away, he comments that even at his weakest, Jaden's true nature is that of The Supreme King. Bastion reveals what he has discovered thus far. The world they are in has been divided into twelve separate dimensions, and someone with an evil intent wishes to unite them all to rule over them. Jaden figures that it has to be Yubel. Bastion agrees, and speculates that awakening the dormant personality of The Supreme King that was always within Jaden was just part of her larger plan. Bastion states that only someone with Jaden's power can stop Yubel. Jaden responds that the Supreme King's power is gone. Bastion says that he and The Supreme King are essentially two sides of the same person. He states that if Jaden doesn't learn to control the power of The Supreme King, he will not be able to win. Elsewhere, Zane Truesdale is attempting to recover under the watch of Dr. Crowler. Zane states that his life is nearly at an end and Crowler responds that regardless, life should be lived to the fullest until the very end. The dark gate behind them opens and out steps Jesse Anderson, dressed in a new outfit and with orange eyes. He asks where Jaden is and states that the twelve dimensions will soon unite. Zane immediately realizes that it is not Jesse but also states he doesn't care who it is. He will be his next and final opponent. he recalls that he never finished his Duel with Jesse but felt the same excitement when he Dueled Jaden back at Duel Academy. Jesse accepts the Duel. In the Japanese version, Yubel states that Judai has shown her love in many forms - pain, sorrow and anguish, indicating that Yubel's definition of "love" is a rather extreme form of sadomasochism. Yubel reveals she has corrupted Jesse's Crystal Beasts, turning them into the Advanced Crystal Beasts. Using their Field Spell, "Advanced Dark", Yubel bypasses the weakness that they all share - low ATK points. "Advanced Dark" allows her to negate damage by discarding another Advanced Crystal Beast. During the Duel, Jaden and his group arrive, and Jaden fails to see why the Duel is taking place, initially not realizing that Jesse is under Yubel's control. However, Zane attacks enough times so that all of Jesse's Advanced Crystal Beasts are no longer in his Deck, thus allowing him to deal damage. He attacks directly with his two "Cyber Dragons", appearing to win the Duel. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Guardian Baou Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Jaden Bastion Misawa and Tania, at this point, manage to convince Jaden that he needs to use "Polymerization" in order to win the Duel. Jaden activates "Revoke Fusion" to discard "Polymerization" and send "Elemental Hero Wildedge" from his Fusion Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" from his hand (2600/1800) in Attack Position (as "Bladedge" is listed as a Fusion Material Monster on "Wildedge"). Jaden then activates "Hero Mask" to target "Bladedge" and send "Elemental Hero Avian" from his Deck to the Graveyard in order to treat "Bladedge" as "Elemental Hero Avian" until the End Phase. Jaden then activates "Feather Shot" to target "Bladedge" and allow it to attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters he controls. Jaden currently has two. "Bladedge" then attacks and destroys "Fiend Slime Mold" and "Twinheaded Beast" (Baou 3000 → 900 → 0). Zane Truesdale vs. Jesse Anderson Turn 1: Jesse Jesse draws "Advanced Dark" and subsequently activates it. This card's effects will be revealed as the Duel progresses. Jesse then Normal Summons "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/600) in Attack Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Zane Zane draws. Since Jesse controls a monster and Zane has none, he Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" from his hand (2100/1600) in Attack Position. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", but Jesse activates the second effect of "Advanced Dark" to send "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" from his Deck to the Graveyard and nullify the Battle Damage he would take. Jesse then activates the last effect of "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" to place the latter in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Zane then sets a card. Turn 3: Jesse Jesse draws "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" was summoned, its first effect activates, allowing Jesse to take "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Since "Ruby Carbuncle" is in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, Jesse activates its first effect to Special Summon itself from the Spell & Trap Card Zone (300/300) in Attack Position. Since Jesse Special Summoned "Ruby Carbuncle", he activates its second effect to Special Summon "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" from the Spell & Trap Card Zone (1200/600) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates his face-down "M Force" to increase the ATK of "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" by 500 ("Sapphire Pegasus": 1800 → 2300/1200) and grant it the ability to inflict piercing damage for the rest of the turn. "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" attacks "Cyber Dragon", but Zane activates his face-down "Attack Reflector Unit" to Tribute "Cyber Dragon" and Special Summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (800/2800) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and Jesse uses "Sapphire Pegasus" to attack "Cyber Barrier Dragon", but Zane activates the effect of "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to negate the attack. "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" attacks directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage Zane takes (Zane 4000 → 3400). Jesse Sets a card. On Jesse's End Phase, the effect of "M Force" expires ("Sapphire Pegasus": 2300 → 1800/1200). Turn 4: Zane Zane draws "Polymerization". He then switches "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to Attack Position. Zane then activates "Polymerization" to fuse two "Cyber Dragons" in his hand together and Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Zane's hand contains "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" and "De-Fusion". "Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks and destroys "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", but Jesse activates the second effect of "Advanced Dark" by sending "Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jesse then activates the last effect of "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to place the latter in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse's hand contains "GEM Burst" and "Amber Crystal Circle". "Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks and destroys "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (as it can attack twice during each of Zane's Battle Phases), but Jesse activates the second effect of "Advanced Dark" by sending "Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jesse then activates the last effect of "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" to place the latter in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. "Cyber Barrier Dragon" attacks and destroys "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle", but Jesse activates the second effect of "Advanced Dark" by sending "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jesse then activates the last effect of "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" to place the latter in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Zane then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Cyber Twin Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon two "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard (2100/1600 each) in Attack Position. The first "Cyber Dragon" attacks directly (Jesse 4000 → 1900). The second "Cyber Dragon" attacks directly. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Jaden's duel against Guardian Baou is the last win he has in the english dub.